A New Friend
by Lucifer's Chloe
Summary: I had this image of Tony and Reid being pregnant and this popped into my head. Tony/Gibbs, Reid/Morgan, Slash and Mpreg. M Rating for Chapter 6 "New Life"
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_ or _NCIS_. This just popped into my head, the idea of Reid and Tony being pregnant. So, enjoy

New Friend

Spencer Reid carefully lowered himself into the hard plastic chair and wiggled around a bit to get comfortable. He set his bag on the seat next to him and fished out his book, the current best-seller in Italy. Resting the hardcover on his stomach, he slid on his glasses and open to his bookmark.

"How far along?"

Startled, Spencer glanced up. Standing by him was another very pregnant male. His green eyes sparkled.

Spencer rested his hand over his stomach. "Only seven months."

"Lucky." The man groaned and rubbed the small of his back with his knuckles. "I'm about to attend my last class." He winced. "And my partner is late, again."

"I know what you mean."

"So, tell me, boy or girl?"

Spencer smiled. "Girl."

"Hope she gets your eyes."

"That's what my partner says, but I think she's going to be his carbon copy, right down to the dimples."

The other man laughed, which was cut off mid-way. "Oh crap, LJ don't kick Daddy in the kidneys."

"LJ?"

"Boy. I call him Little Jethro."

"After you?"

"Nah, my partner." He held out his hand. "Tony DiNozzo."

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hey! I've heard of you. You're a fibbie."

"A what?"

"FBI."

"Yeah. And you?"

"NCIS."

"I've heard a lot of good things about them. Do you know Agent Gibbs?"

"Pretty well."

Spencer focused in on how Tony played with his ring, his grin widening just a bit. "Agent Gibbs is your partner, in both senses."

"How'd you guess?"

"Profiler."

"Right. And he's late, again."

"So is mine."

"Spencer!"

Tony whistled. "He's the other parent? Man, your girl is going to be hot."

"Don't let him hear you!" Spencer pushed himself up, adjusting his center of gravity. Derek Morgan wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist and kissed his cheek. "Sorry, I'm sorry. Hotch was being an ass."

"How is that new?"

"It's worse now that you're gone?"

"Sorry."

"I think he's mad at me. Like I stole you or something."

Spencer laughed and leaned against his partner. "Derek, this is Tony. He works for NCIS, with the infamous Gibbs."

"Man, Fornell doesn't _shut up_ about him."

"What about Tobias?"

Tony's face lit up as he turned to the newcomer, wrapping himself around the older man. "Your son is playing soccer with my kidneys."

A calloused hand rubbed over Tony's swollen stomach. "Hey, LJ, give Papa a break."

"You are going to be such a sucker when this kid pops out." Tony kissed the man's cheek. "Jethro, I made a new friend."

"Of course you did."

Derek held out his hand. "Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan."

"FBI." Gibbs shook the dark agent's hand. "Gibbs."

"And to refresh everyone's memory, I'm Tony DiNozzo, he's Dr. Spencer Reid and now we all know each other." He rubbed up against Gibbs. "They're having a girl and Spencer is seven months along."

"He's all belly too," Gibbs chuckled.

Tony punched Gibbs' shoulder. "I _hate_ you. I hate that I've gained weight _everywhere_, that you limited my exercise beyond what the doctors recommended and-"

Gibbs pressed a kiss to Tony's neck. "You love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Gibbs turned to the FBI agents. "Nice to meet you both."

"Here." Tony handed Spencer his card. "When the babies are born, we can hang out and complain how we're still fat and Derek and Jethro don't care and our hormones are still all over the place and aren't the babies cute and maybe someday they'll get married and…"

"Come on, Tony, before you plan the grandchildren."

Tony waved as they went to their class.

Derek raised an eyebrow and put a protective hand over Spencer's stomach. "If his kid gets anywhere near her..."

"Please, I think Agent Gibbs has a handle on it." Spencer rested his head on Derek's shoulder. "It'll be nice to have someone else to hang with, another guy."

"Spencer, our entire class is pregnant males."

"He's a fed, like us."

"Come on, the classes end at the same time. You can call your new friend and make a dinner date for tonight."

Spencer grinned. "I made a friend."

Chuckled, Derek lifted his and Spencer's bag and led him into the other room.


	2. Life After You

Disclaimer: I think I might own Ella and Leo, but everything else? Higher powers than I. I don't even own the title, but I love the song.

Life After You

Spencer crouched down in the elevator and peeked into the double stroller. Ella napped in the back; her little body sprawled out as much as she could, much like her Daddy. But Leo was wide awake and babbling. His blue eyes sparkled as he banged his car against the side of the stroller. He offered the drool-covered car to Spencer.

"No, thank you, Leo."

He stood up as the elevator dinged and opened on the BAU bullpen. Nodding to various agents, he pushed the stroller down the hall.

"Reid!"

He laughed as Garcia mobbed him. "I miss you!" She squeezed him tight and stepped away. "How's Ella-bean?"

"Napping."

She peeked in the back. "I can't get over how much she looks like Derek. 'Cept her eyes. She's got your eyes."

"Ba!"

"And who are you?" Penny cooed.

"Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs."

"Little Italian, aren't you?"

Leo shook his head, dark curls bouncing.

"His Papa is very Italian."

"Pa? Da-dee?"

"In a bit, Leo," Spencer assured, rocking the stroller.

"Like you and Derek?"

Spencer smiled. "Yes. They both work over at NCIS. Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony is the carrier parent."

"Spencer." Derek wrapped his arms around the genius's waist and kissed his cheek. "How are they?"

"Ella is napping."

Derek chuckled and bent over to talk to Leo. "Still going? Man, no wonder your Pa is so happy was you pass out."

"What?"

Derek grinned up at Penny. "Swear to God, Leo is known to just suddenly stop, close his eyes and slump down wherever. Tony is an expert at catching him."

"I'm pretty good too," Spencer said. "He usually crashes after lunch, so Tony has an easy time getting him in the car."

"I want to meet these people."

"No. I _never_ want you and Abby to meet."

"It would be the end of the world," Spencer agreed with his partner.

"You might even leave Kevin for her."

"Oh, ha."

She kissed their cheeks and waved to Leo as she walked back to her bunker. Spencer rummaged through his bag. "Here are the files you left."

"Thanks." Derek kissed Spencer's cheek again. "Hotch was going to fry my ass if I didn't have these."

"Getting any easier?"

"How's your article coming?"

"That bad?"

Derek closed his eyes. "I really wish I knew what crawled up his ass."

"Bee!"

The two men glanced over and smiled when Agent Fornell knelt down and greet Leo, who giggled and sloppily kissed his Uncle Bee.

"You better not let anyone else hear that," Derek warned.

"He'll get Toby someday," Fornell insisted, standing up. "Your girl is cute too. Got Spencer's eyes."

"How can you tell?" Spencer leaned over and grinned when he saw Ella blinking her eyes and slowly waking up.

"Up!" Leo demanded, pushing out of the stroller. Fornell had the boy out and balanced on his hip while Spencer slowly lifted Ella; she wrapped her arms around his neck, still half-asleep.

"Now!"

Derek rolled his eyes at Leo's use of his vocabulary. "I know what that means."

"Food, now," Spencer and Fornell chorused.

"Let me drop these on my desk and I'll join you for lunch."

"DEE!" Ella lunged for Derek.

"I got you, Ella-bean." Derek took her from Spencer and carried her through the bullpen. Spencer smiled as Derek talked to her. JJ and Emily stopped to say hello and kiss Ella. Rossi waved from his office. Spencer waved back.

"Meeting Gibbs and DiNutso?"

"Yeah. Then Tony and I are taking them out, probably the zoo or park."

"He still doing part-time?"

"Don't think he's ever going full-time again."

Fornell smiled at Leo. "I get that. Same reason you didn't come back. They miss you."

"I see them outside of the office," Spencer rubbed the back of his neck. "But it's good to be home, working on another degree. I actually like working on articles. Except the one that's got a deadline."

"We ready to go?" Derek and Ella re-joined them. "Hotch is trying to kill me with his glare."

Fornell laughed and strapped Leo back into the stroller, even as the little boy struggled.

"Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs!"

Leo's eyes widened and he stopped fidgeting as his Uncle buckled him in. Ella easily went back into her seat and began to babble to Leo. Soon, he babbled back. Fornell waved as Derek pushed the stroller out, he and Spencer talking.

Hotch glared from his office.

* * *

"God, Leo, you're killing me."

Tony stood up with his son on his hip. Every time he tried to sit, Leo started to squirm and acted as if the high chair was the electric chair. So Tony paced around their table, eating his sandwich with one hand.

"Papa!" Leo giggled and rubbed his nose against Tony's neck. The Italian softened, his green eyes connecting with his son's blue.

"Jethro was right. You are just like me."

"Da-dee?" Leo sat up and looked around. "Da-dee?"

"He's catching the bad guys, Leo."

"Speaking of bad guys…" Derek handed over cash and kissed Spencer and Ella. "I gotta get back."

"Love you," Spencer murmured.

"Love you too." He kissed the genius again. "I want to talk when I get home."

"All right."

Tony nodded to the dark agent. "Have a good day at the office."

Leo waved. "Bai!"

Ella's lower lip quivered. "Dee?"

"I love you, Ella-bean. Be good for Pa?"

She slowly nodded but reached for him. Derek hugged her and kissed her forehead before jogging back to the Hoover Building. Tony sat down in the chair Derek vacated. "So, status update?"

"Baby weight?"

"Gone."

"Hormones?"

"Nope."

"Sex?"

"_Really _good."

Spencer laughed. "You said we'd have a ton of things to complain about."

"We're special." He got to his feet again as Leo fidgeted. "Leo… take lessons from Ella."

"No, don't." Spencer bounced her on his knee. "We had the tantrum to end all tantrums this morning. Because the p-u-r-p-l-e dress was in the wash."

"The one we gave her?"

"Yes. Yelled and screamed and cried. Scared Clooney into the backyard, threw her toys, hit Derek." Ella tipped her head back, blinking her big eyes at him, then grinning and tipping backwards into his lap. He scooped her up, kissing her face. "Then he got that deep voice, 'Ella Corinne Reid-Morgan'."

"Yeah, I know the voice. The one they use when saying NCIS or FBI, in your case."

"She stopped mid-scream."

Tony laughed. "No, I'm the enforcer in the house. Jethro _caves_. Leo wants a cookie, a toy, a show on TV? He moves heaven and earth. And I'm the one standing there going, 'No it's almost dinner time, or he has enough toys, or it's naptime'." He carefully sat down again. Leo tried to walk on Tony's legs. This time, Tony wrapped his arms around his son. "Enough, Leo."

Leo glared at his papa.

"Please, I know the original."

With a huff, the boy slumped against Tony. Then reached for one of the fries still on Derek's plate, happily munching on them. Tony smiled and ran a hand through Leo's hair. "So, the park or the zoo?"

Ella peered up at them through her lashes. "Zoo?"

Leo looped an arm around Tony's neck. "Grr…"

"Zoo it is." Spencer wiped Ella's hands and face and settled her back in the stroller. Tony cleaned Leo and hoisted him higher on his hip. Leo sighed and clung to Tony. "Stay?"

"Yeah, I'll hold you, Baby."


	3. Sunday Afternoon

So, the third installment of "A New Friend" universe. I rather like to play in this sandbox. Gibbs is in this one, with Leo. These two families like each other a lot.

Sunday Afternoon

Balancing a screaming Leo, Gibbs answered the door. Derek bounced Ella on one hip, various bags dropped at his feet.

"Tony picked up Spencer and drove off." The dark man shrugged. "Thought you might want company."

Gibbs hesitated as Leo screamed louder and beat his pudgy fists against Gibbs's shoulder.

"I brought beer."

"Come in."

Toys littered the formerly pristine house. Gibbs kicked aside trucks, blocks and stuffed animals to set Leo on the couch.

"NO!" Leo knotted his fists in Gibbs's shirt. "PAPA!"

Ella leaned across Derek, watching her playmate. Derek patted her back and rocked her. "How long?"

"Since Tony left."

Leo turned redder.

"Did you do the trick?"

Derek took a step back from the glare, which only lasted a moment before Gibbs turned back to Leo, patting his son's back. "Daddy's got you."

Ella reached over, patting Leo. "Shh…"

The screams reduced to whimpers. Leo wiped his face on Gibbs's shirt, sniffling.

"Don't know how they do it," Gibbs murmured. "He can scream and scream and Tony puts in the stupid playpen and ignores him. I have to fix it." He smiled. "Thank you, Ella."

She beamed.

"Pa…pa…" Leo moaned.

"How about Daddy?" Gibbs pleaded. "Is Daddy acceptable?"

Leo nodded tiredly and rested his forehead against Gibbs's shoulder. Gibbs sighed and turned to Derek. "Beer?"

"There's a game on." Derek dropped Ella's stiff by the playpen and pulled out her stuffed bunny. She balanced her feet on the floor and let go of his shirt, patting his cheek and kissing him. Then she picked up the bunny and shoved one ear into her mouth.

"Leo, want to play with Ella?"

"No."

With a sigh, Gibbs plopped on the couch, settling Leo in his lap. He took the beer from Derek and flipped on the basketball game. Ella played with her bunny, babbling. Leo slid off Gibbs's lap and leaned against his daddy. He drifted off.

"Daddy!"

Derek glanced over at Ella, who ran over to the couch and held out her hand with her ponytail holder. "Fix!"

He smiled and bent over. Gibbs watched Derek re-do Ella's pigtails, curls bouncing around her face, earrings glinting on either side. She shook her head to feel the curls.

"Better?"

She nodded as Derek kissed her forehead.

"Can I watch the game?"

"Go!" She shoved his knee and wandered back over to her toys.

"She doesn't need company?" Gibbs wrapped an arm around Leo.

Derek sipped his beer. "Nah, Ella can play by herself for hours. Mainly she likes to have Spencer read to her."

"Leo can't stand to be alone. Has to have someone to see him or hold him."

Derek smirked. "Yeah, he has his "Bee" running in circles."

"Like working with Fornell?"

Derek shrugged. "Miss my old team, but the hours are better. Like going home at six most days."

"But you miss the people?"

"Mainly my Baby Girl, but yes. And I needed the change before I killed my unit chief."

"Agent Hotchner, right?"

"Yeah." Derek sighed. "Becoming a pain in my ass, particularly once Spencer left to have Ella. Either I stole Spencer because he had made some advances, or I took away an asset to the team. Neither reason makes me happy."

"Hmm…" Gibbs glanced down at Leo, who was softly snoring.

"What about your boss?"

"Rolled his eyes and let me do what I wanted."

"Heard they're all scared of you."

"They are."

"Cloo?"

Derek turned to his daughter. "Clooney's not here, Ella-bean. He's at our house."

"Oh." She pouted and pulled herself at her feet. Dragging her bunny by one ear, she toddled over to the couch. She flung the bunny up, smacking Leo's leg with the other ear, then grabbed the fabric and hauled herself up. When she was mostly up, Derek gave her a boost so she cleared the cushion. Crawling up, she settled against the back of the couch, her bunny in her lap. She mumbled and bounced it, showing Derek and Gibbs before turning back to her game.

The men nodded and turned back to their ball game.

* * *

"Oh look." Tony pointed. "Your handsome husband is visiting mine. What a surprise."

Spencer laughed as he climbed out of the car and went to the trunk. Tony paused by his door. "Well, Leo didn't scream the entire time." He shook his head. "He's going through a Papa phase. It's breaking Jethro's heart."

They collected the grocery bags and hauled them inside. Ton carefully peeked in the door and grinned. Derek and Jethro were watching the game, on their feet, beers in one hand. Leo was hanging onto Jethro, cheering with his Daddy. Ella quietly played on the couch.

"Go, go, go!"

Tony laughed and opened the door. Ella immediately abandoned her bunny and met Spencer and Tony in the kitchen, demanding to be held. Setting down the bags, Spencer picked her up. "Did you have a good time with Daddy?"

She nodded.

"Hey, Ella-bean, how about some lasagna?" Tony tickled her.

"Yes!"

Her shout alerted the menfolk. Leo waved and clung to Jethro. "Hi, Papa!"

Jethro grinned and kissed Leo's temple.

"Hey, Babe." Derek re-focused on the game.

Tony and Spencer shared a glance, then began to prepare dinner. Pre-made lasagna, garlic bread and salad.

"Taste?" Ella opened her mouth.

"Taste what?"

"Sauce."

"It's still cold, Ella-bean," Spencer said.

"Here." Tony gave her a piece of tomato. "You can have sauce later."

She ate it and smiled, resting against Spencer as he fiddled with the oven. "Mmm…"

Tony laughed. "Would you like to sit in the high chair?"

She shook her head, pigtails bouncing.

"I got it, Tony." Spencer put the pot and sauce on the stovetop, then moved to the side so Tony could put the lasagna in the oven.

"Come on!" Jethro slumped back on the couch, Leo swinging from his neck.

"Beer?" Tony offered.

Spencer shook his head and hoisted Ella higher on his hip. Tony grabbed three, set the oven timer for the lasagna and joined Derek and Jethro on the couch. He curled up between Jethro and the arm, kissing his husband's cheek.

"Winning, Papa!" Leo pointed.

Jethro shook his head.

Spencer sat between Derek and Jethro, Ella in his lap. Derek put his arm around Spencer's shoulders, pulling his close. Ella retrieved her bunny and talked at Spencer while the rest watched the game.

* * *

"So…" Tony threw his damp shirt in the hamper. "Leo screamed?"

"Yeah." Jethro sat on the edge of the bed, watching Tony undress. "Tired himself out." He beckoned the younger man. Tony turned and stood in front of Jethro, pants hanging off his hips.

"Your six pack is coming back," Jethro kissed the C-section scar.

"Yeah, it's why Spencer and I went out earlier than usual. My six pack and Spencer's healthy weight were celebrated with massages." He straddled Jethro's lap. "Then we went food shopping."

"Yeah, your escape."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, but you love the time with Leo."

"Hmm…" Jethro kissed Tony. "Love you."

"Love you too, Boss."


	4. Bring Your Papa To Work Day

Disclaimer: I don't own _NCIS_, but dibs on Leo. He's a cutie.

Bring Your Papa to Work Day

Director Vance stopped halfway down the stairs, toothpick lodged between two teeth. Agent DiNozzo was typing at his computer, absently rocking a stroller with his foot. An empty stroller.

"Missing something?"

"Huh?" DiNozzo glanced up, then back at the stroller. "Oh. No, he's with Abs and Ziva in the lab. His two favorite aunties in the world. And I had a report to finish, so I'm killing two birds with one stone. Leo gets to see them and I get work in peace." He pointed to the small box in the corner of his screen. "Besides, Abby made it so I can see the security feed of her lab and keep an eye on him."

Vance nodded and caught the elevator. There had to be some reason he needed to be in Ms. Sciuto's lab.

* * *

Ziva bounced Leo on her hip while he blew spit bubbles for Abby. Abby clapped and cheered as each one got a little bigger.

"There has to be something more… intellectually stimulating, that he could be doing."

"I bet Gibbs and Tony do all those things with him. Just let him have fun, Ziva." Abby made a silly face at him. He giggled and stuck his tongue out at her. She crept up to him, wiggling her fingers.

"No tickles!" He grinned and hugged Ziva tight, burying his face in her hair. "Save Leo!"

"_I _need to save Super Leo?" Ziva asked, hoisting him into the air. He stuck out his arms and legs. "Swoosh!"

"Aww! Now I can't reach him!" Abby pretended to jump to get him.

"Fly, Auntie Ziva!"

She carried him carefully around the lab, watching out for Abby's equipment. Leo provided his own flying sounds. After two circuits, Ziva pretended to drop him, catching him in her arms and hugging him against her.

"Again! Again!"

"Don't think so, Buddy."

"Daddy!"

Leo flung himself into Gibbs's arms. "Miss you."

"I'm sure you did." He kissed Leo's forehead and turned to Abby. "You have something for me?"

"Samples of Leo's spit? He's definitely yours and Tony's kid."

"You suggesting something, Abs?"

"No, Gibbs!" She turned to her computers. While she did that and Ziva crept closer to her, Gibbs turned to Leo. "Where is Papa?"

"Work."

"I know that, Leo."

Leo just blinked up at Gibbs and smiled.

"DiNozzo's in the bullpen, working on a report."

"Vance."

Leo wrinkled his nose in his happiest grin, waving to the Director. Then he patted Gibbs's arm. "Down, Daddy."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, but set Leo on his feet, expecting the boy to cling to his leg and look around. Which Leo did… for about thirty seconds. After those first thirty seconds, Leo let go of Gibbs's leg and planted one foot in front of the other. Then the other, and the other and the other. Until he made it to Director Vance, smiled and waved, and made his way to Abby. Who was wearing a skirt.

"What has Papa been teaching you?" Gibbs bent and picked Leo up, giving _him _a very nice view up Abby's skirt.

"Gibbs!"

Then the lab phone rang. Ziva put it on speaker.

"Why is my husband looking up Abby's skirt?"

Ziva snickered. "Well, Leo started."

"We are blaming the baby?"

"Agent DiNozzo, Leo was walking around and Gibbs picked him up when he tried to look up Abby's skirt," Vance defended him team leader. "Where would he learn such a behavior?"

Gibbs frowned. "How do you know I was… doing what I was doing?"

"Security feed."

"Which you started watching the moment Leo started walking around."

"May…be."

"Tony."

"All right, yes."

"So you know what happened."

"Can't you let me have a little fun?"

Gibbs smirked. "I let you have plenty of fun."

Abby and Ziva stared at Gibbs. They heard Tony hang up before the conversation could go any further. Abby's computer dinged and Leo clapped.

"Gibbs, would you like me to bring Leo back to Tony so you can get back to work?"

"Thank you, Director." Gibbs handed his son over. "You be good."

"Always." Leo smirked.

"I know what a lie that is." Gibbs tweaked Leo's nose. "This is what happens when you bring Papa to work."

"Silly Daddy!" He waved as Vance carried him. "Bai-bai!"

Gibbs watched until the doors closed, then turned back to the women. "What do you have for me?"

* * *

Tony glanced up when the elevator dinged. He stood up when he saw Director Vance and Leo. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. He's cute."

Tony buckled Leo into the stroller, efficiently avoiding squirming arms and kicking legs. "He'd be in a lot more trouble if he wasn't."

"Like father, like son."

"Yes, to both." Tony grinned and began rocking the stroller with one hand again as he printed out his report. "And now… we go play." He dropped the packet on Gibbs's desk and pushed Leo out of the bullpen.

"Play!" Leo waved to every agent, who all stopped to wave back.

Vance shook his head as the elevator's closed on the pair. He was never quite sure what to make of them, but Tony and Leo always made NCIS a little bit brighter.


	5. My Papa's Papa

Disclaimer: So not mine. I'm not even sure I like this chapter very much, but I wanted to do something with Tony's father, since he and DiNozzo Sr. do not get along.

My Papa's Papa

"Just for the record, this!" Tony pointed out the window. "Doesn't qualify as a good idea." He glanced down at the backyard. Where Jackson and his father were sitting on opposite ends of the porch, glaring at each other. Luckily, the team was spread out between them, so they couldn't get at each other and do any damage. "Inviting my father and your father here was a bad idea!"

Jethro chuckled. "They wanted to see their grandson."

"Your father I don't mind. Jackson is great with Leo and Leo adores him." Indeed, Leo and his 'Gampa' had a very close relationship. "However, the last time I saw my father, when Leo was in utero, I ended up in tears and you nearly ended up in prison for slugging my father. So I don't know why you let him come."

"I invited him so he could see what he is missing out on." Jethro hugged Tony, holding him close. "Leo will get to meet him, he deserves that. He won't stay long, considering his feelings about our relationship. Familial duty served."

"I can't believe you, of all people, are giving me this lecture."

"Hmm… How much longer can we hide up here?"

"Not much. Ziva is starting to get restless."

"Wake the baby."

"Normally, I would hurt you for that statement." But Tony leaned over the edge of the crib, wrapping his hands around Leo. "Leo…" The baby squirmed and pushed against Tony, lifting his head and letting it fall back down. "Come on, baby." Tony lifted him out of the crib, holding him against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, taking in Leo's warmth.

Jethro stood back. He loved watching Tony with Leo. They had a bond like the one Shannon had with Kelly. To him to was just… amazing.

"I let you sleep late, Leo. Time to wake up." Tony bounced on the balls of his feet. "Sleepyhead…"

Leo lifted his head and stared at Tony. A smile spread across Tony's face. "Hi, Baby."

Leo pouted.

"Let's get you changed and your hair combed. Then there are some people here who want to see you."

Tony talked to Leo as he changed him, combed his hair and redressed him. He picked up his son again, rocking him, holding onto him like a security blanket. Jethro ran a hand through Tony's hair. "You gotta go down sooner or later."

"Right." Tony took a deep breath. "You go first."

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo Senior anxiously bounced his foot against the deck. Junior and his… partner had gone in the house a while ago and hadn't returned. The other people were all watching him, as if weighing him. It was an uncomfortable situation.

"Look who woke up." Junior came out with a baby cuddled against him. The boy looked just like Junior did, the skin and the hair and the pout. But his eyes… His eyes were ice blue.

The Goth-girl grinned and held out her arms. "Can I?"

"Don't bother, Abs. Leo won't go to anyone but Tony until he's alert."

"But Gibbs…"

"Awake doesn't mean alert, Abs." Junior's partner gently pulled a pigtail.

Junior smiled thinly and walked over to him. He sat in the deck chair. "Father, this is my son, Leo DiNozzo-Gibbs."

Dinozzo Senior felt something in him crack as those blue eyes turned to him. The boy braced himself against Junior, staring at him, then turning to Junior. "Papa?"

Junior sighed. "That's Papa's papa, Leo. Like Gampa is Daddy's daddy."

"Not Gampa?" The boy shook his head.

"That's right, Leo. He's not Gampa."

"Dad." Junior's partner sat next to his father.

Junior swallowed. "He should at least know you."

Blue eyes turned to him again and that little nose wrinkled. The boy shook his head.

"Obviously, he cares for me as much as you do."

"Babies pick up on emotions," the Goth-girl says. "He's feeling Tony's anxiety."

"Thank you, Abby. I got this one."

Junior slowly stood up. "I just… thought you should see him. Now you can go on pretending that neither of us exists. But you should at least know him." Junior kissed the baby's forehead and bounced as sniffles started. "Leo, don't fuss."

As Junior paced the deck, coddling the baby, making small talk with the other people, DiNozzo Senior rose and slipped away from the small gathering.

Tony relaxed once his father left and Leo picked up on his Papa's change in mood, quickly becoming his usual social self. Eventually, he left Tony for Abby, who held him while McGee played peek-a-boo with him.

Jethro wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. "That was good."

"Part of me can't believe he looked at Leo and just walked away." Tony shrugged. "And part of me is glad he did, because now I don't have to tolerate him for Leo's sake."

"It's a shame your father can't see what a good thing he had."

Tony rested his head on Jethro's shoulder. "You were right."

"Of course I was."

Tony smiled and kissed his husband.

* * *

Jackson laughed as Leo left Abby and Tim to come to him. "Gampa!"

"Hey Leo." He settled his grandson on one knee and bounced him. "How about you come to my house for Christmas and see the snow?"

"Sno?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah, snow. You can see it at Gampa's house, but not here."

"Dad, you getting him in on your plan?"

"Please, Jethro, you two can't say no to him."

"I can," Tony raised his hand. "I say no to him all the time."

"But you want to see the snow too, don't you, Tony?"

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"It's settled, you all spend Christmas with me," Jack declared.

That rotten Italian was never going to hurt his boys again.


	6. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't lay claim lay to Derek, Spencer or Tony. They belong to CBS on _Criminal Minds _and _NCIS. _I get to keep Ella, Leo and a few others coming along. Umm... I'm not sure about how the second half of this chapter. It's one of my first attempts at a more explicit scene rather than my usual "fade to black".

New Life

"Later, Derek."

Derek stood in his driveway, watching Tony pack Ella and Leo into the backseat of his car.

"Where are you taking my kid?"

Tony smirked and shut the door. Ella and Leo began yelling at the top of their lungs, trying to outshout each other. "Spencer has a few things to tell you."

"Okay, where are you taking my kid?"

"My house."

"Gibbs there?"

"Yes."

"You can take her."

"You don't trust me? I'm hurt."

Derek rolled his eyes as Tony got in the car and backed out of the driveway. He waved when they paused at the bottom and honked before driving off; Leo and Ella waved from the backseat. Shaking his head, Derek shouldered his bag of files and went inside.

"Spencer?"

He toed off his shoes and glanced around. The house was sparkling.

"Babe, you on one of your kicks again?"

Clearly, Spencer had scrubbed the whole house today in a spurt of energy.

"Spencer? Dinner smells good." He shuffled through the first floor, glancing in rooms. No Spencer in the den, in the office, or the first floor guest room.

"Spence?"

"In here."

Derek leaned in the doorway of the bathroom. Spencer was sitting on the floor, staring up at the counter.

"What you looking at?" Derek slid to the floor next to his husband, wrapping an arm around the genius. Spencer tipped his chin towards the counter.

Derek glanced up.

The male pregnancy test was sitting on the counter, next to a timer.

"It's the fourth one I've taken."

Derek stretched out his legs and pulled Spencer into his lap, kissing the genius's cheek. "So, Ella's eleven months. She'll be almost two by the time the baby is born. You're still working from home; I'm in the FBI Major Crimes unit so I have more normal hours." He rocked his husband. "What are you worried about?"

"I-"

The timer dinged.

Derek squeezed his husband. "So, what did the other three say?"

"Positive."

"So, we having a baby?"

"We're having a baby," Spencer smiled.

"I love you." Derek slid one hand over Spencer's stomach. "I love Ella and this little one." He kissed Spencer, his other hand going up to cup the genius's cheek. "What's for dinner?"

"Let's skip dinner."

"Oh no." Derek spread his legs, causing Spencer to slide to the floor. Then he stood up and pulled Spencer to his feet. "You need to eat."

"But Derek…"

"No buts." He pinned his husband against the wall on their way to the kitchen. "But I'll make the wait worth it."

Spencer grinned and kissed him. "You better."

Derek groaned and pulled away from his husband. "Come on. What did you make?"

"Chicken and rice."

"Smells good."

"Not as good as you."

Derek smirked at his husband. "We'll settle that later."

* * *

"Oh God!"

Derek smirked again as Spencer arched off the bed. "Promised I'd make the wait worth it."

"Oh, oh, oh!"

He lowered his head again, taking Spencer's cock in his mouth. His hand cupped Spencer's balls before sliding back. One finger pressed against his hole, feeling the muscles flutter.

Spencer whimpered. "Please, oh please…"

Derek sucked hard, then lifted his head, Spencer's cock sliding between his lips. He crawled up, his body covering his husband's. He slowly lowered his body, sharing his heat with the lithe man. Spencer pressed up against him, rubbing their groins together, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck.

"I love you," Spencer murmured, curling against his partner. "I love you."

"Love you too, Babe." Derek hungrily kissed Spencer, thrusting against the genius, their dicks rubbing together.

"Don't tease."

"All right, Babe."

Derek braced himself on one arm and reached up to the bedside table for the lube. He opened it and spread some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the lube. His ungreased hand trailed down Spencer's side, brushing his rib cage.

"Derek!"

With a chuckle, Derek lowered his other hand and tested his partner. One finger slid in, thrusting in and out.

"You know I can take more than that," Spencer nipped Derek's neck.

Derek slid in a second finger, scissoring them, stretching his partner. Spencer squeezed his muscles and bore down, trying to get more friction. "More!"

"All right, Babe…"

Spencer brought his legs up, bracing his feet on the mattress. Derek squeezed more lube into his hand and slicked up his dick. He grabbed one of the pillows and propped Spencer's hips up. He raised his eyes to Spencer's face, flushed with lust, pupils blown. But his eyes softened when they met Derek's and one hand reached for his partner, wrapping around the back of his neck.

Derek positioned himself and slid home. Spencer choked back a gasp, keeping his eyes on Derek's. "Love you, love you, love you."

Derek thrust gently, keeping his eyes on Spencer's; with every thrust, he hit Spencer's prostate, drawing soft gasps from full lips. Spencer's fingers tightened around his neck, his body already more sensitive from the pregnancy, quickly approaching the edge.

"Oh god…" The soft whisper escaped Spencer's lips as his eyes fluttered closed and his entire body tightened. Derek thrust hard as the lithe body below him relaxed and joined his partner in blissful climax.

Gently kissing whatever skin he could, Derek pulled out and spooned behind Spencer, wrapping an arm around his waist. Spencer's arms had his pillow in a death grip as he drifted off.

"You realize…" He yawned and made himself comfortable. "That I'm going to have to do those shots again?"

Derek internally groaned at the thought of having to give Spencer the hormone shots again. He squeezed Spencer's hip. "Just… bask in the afterglow for now, Spencer. We can worry about that later."

"Okay."

Spencer was sound asleep in moments. Derek brushed back the unruly curls and pressed his lips against the genius's forehead before settling his head on his pillow, tugging Spencer closer to him. Breathing in the scent of baby powder and coffee, he joined Spencer in dreamland.


	7. New Life Tony and Jethro

Disclaimer: Don't own Tony or Gibbs. Hell, I'm not even sure either one of them are particularly in character.

Anyway, this is what is going on in the DiNozzo-Gibbs household while Derek and Spencer are getting closer.

Anyway... Happy Father's Day to all the dads. And because of all the dads in this story, I'm posting a little bit for the holiday.

New Life: Tony and Jethro

Jethro raised his eyebrows at the two toddlers stumbling into the house as Tony held the door open. Leo and Ella took off running once they dropped their jackets on the floor.

Jethro bent to pick them up. "You left with one."

"Ella's staying the night," Tony dumped all the bags in the hallway and wrapped himself around Jethro. "Hmm… I love you."

The older man grinned and kissed Tony's cheek. "I love you too. Why is Ella staying over?"

"Oh, Spencer has something to tell Derek."

"So he is expecting."

Tony stared. "How did you know?"

Jethro shrugged. "I made mac and cheese for Leo, and Ella, I guess. And steak salad for us."

"Sounds great." Tony lifted the bags again.

Jethro stopped his lover. "Do you regret that Leo will be our only child?"

Tony paused. "No. I mean, he was a surprise and I loved being pregnant and having Leo. But Jethro, I'm almost forty and with my lungs… I wouldn't want to put my health or my child's health at risk. So no, I don't regret that Leo will be our only."

"All right." Jethro kissed Tony's forehead.

"Trust me, Jethro. Leo is more than enough."

On cue, there was a crash and a scream.

"That's Ella." Tony began walking up the stairs. "Go sort them out and get them in the high chairs. I'll dump this stuff and be right back."

Tony disappeared around the corner, leaving Jethro to deal with the Tiny Twisters, as Abby labeled Leo and Ella.

"Ella-bean, Leo, what's going on?"

Leo gleefully threw a plastic block at Ella's small tower.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She screeched, near tears.

"Leo!"

It was probably a good thing Leo was their only child.


	8. Namesake

Disclaimer: Don't own Elle or Tony, but I call dibs on Ella and Leo. I don't know if anyone else noticed the similarity, but yes Ella is named for Elle. And this story explains why.

Namesake

"El-la-la!" Leo squealed and charged up the hill. Tony shielded his eyes as he followed his son, smirking when he saw Ella's companion reach for her weapon. He smiled at her, toed off his shoes and rolled up his jeans. Sitting on the edge of the sandbox, he wiggled his toes in the sand.

"Tony DiNozzo." He flashed his badge.

She relaxed. "Elle Greenaway."

"Bean is your namesake?"

Elle smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It was Spencer and Derek's way of thanking me."

"Storytime!" Tony cheered.

Elle leaned back on her hands. "You know Hotch denied Derek that case off?"

"Duh. Spencer and I were practically joined at the hip. Don't eat the sand, Leo." He moved his son's fist away from his mouth and frowned. "Spencer called me in tears when Derek left on that case."

"Garcia wasn't doing too well either," Elle said. "I was visiting. I used to work with them at the BAU. Garcia couldn't leave to check on Spencer, so I volunteered to."

Tony sighed. "I wanted Jethro, my husband, to swing by, check on Spencer. I was on leave with my three-week-old monster" Leo turned and growled at his papa, "and was worried about Spence. But Jethro had an active case too."

"Derek's mentioned Jethro. He built the playhouse in their backyard."

Ella tugged her 'aunt's' sleeve. "Princess castle."

"Sorry, the princess castle in the backyard."

Tony grinned. "All right, so you went to see Spence, who was on leave, on bed rest, and eight months, three weeks pregnant."

"And no one told me how close he was to his due date."

"Five days."

"I know, now. So I get to their house and Spencer is up, walking. I'm about to tell him to get back in bed when he bends over double, gasping." She pressed a hand to her heart. "Scared me to death. He panted through the contraction, with me hovering over him. When it's over, he's leaning against me and there's me, babbling about calling the hospital. So I do that and he's on his cell phone with Derek.

"I can hear him, 'This is it, babe. She's coming' and Derek swearing on the other end, yelling at Hotch, at Rossi, whoever was closest to get him back to Quantico. And I'm getting transferred all over the place until a woman answers, 'Derek, take a deep breath and calm down.' So I reach over, take Spencer's phone and rely the message. Spencer cracks up and takes my phone to talk to his doctor.

"After that, I drove him to the hospital and stayed with him for another two hours until Derek and Emily got in."

"Emily had to drive Derek?" Tony laughed.

"Yeah and JJ called the Virginia state cops and explained the situation, so they weren't pulled over for speeding or anything. So Derek stumbles in, thanking me and kissing Spencer. That's when Spencer says, 'Ella is ready.'" She brushed her hair back. "Derek got this goofy grin, 'Ella… Well, it's better than Bean.' And that's when _I_ lost it."

Tony shook his head. "I never knew anyone had to drive him. Man, that had to suck."

"Spencer got her a massage and they called it even."

He laughed. "She's named after you, Emily had to drive Derek, and JJ and Penny are her godmothers. What about Rossi?"

"He got cigars, he's fine."

Sobering up, Tony brushed a hand over Ella's curls. She scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to dumping sand on Leo's legs. He took a deep breath. "Do you know why it was so good that you got there?"

Elle shook her head.

"If you hadn't gotten him to the hospital, where they could monitor him and prep him, she would have been a stillborn."

Elle reached for Ella.

Nodding slowly, he helped Ella pack the sand around Leo. "Spencer's body would have continued trying to push her out, with contractions too weak to accomplish that. Plus, the contractions weakened _his_ body. At the hospitals, the doctors were able to slow the contractions and pump Spencer full of meds, so he could stay relaxed and, more importantly, wait for Derek like he wanted. You saved her."

Elle paled. "How do you know?"

"Spencer told me." Tony met her gaze. "He's never told Derek, mostly because he doesn't want Derek to go to jail."

"Because Hotch wouldn't give Derek the time…" she whispered, staring at her namesake. "That's…"

"Strauss gave Derek all the time off he wanted after that and facilitated his transfer to Fornell's unit."

"So they wouldn't sue?"

Tony smirked. "Spencer isn't a genius for nothing."

* * *

When Elle dropped Ella off, she held the toddler close, kissing her and stroking her hair. Ella soaked it up. Spencer opened the door with a smile, apron tied around his waist.

Elle hugged him tightly.

"Wow… hey, thanks for taking her."

She pulled away and set Ella down. She hugged her Papa's legs and ran off. Spencer smiled. "_Angelina Ballerina_ is on."

"I met Tony and Leo."

He winced. "Oh. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"No… no, Tony and I talked about when Ella was born."

"Oh… oh!" Spencer bit his lip. "You can't tell Derek, still."

"He'd kill Hotch."

He nodded.

Elle kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I was there for you."

"I am too."

They separated when they heard a car door slam. Derek swung his briefcase over his shoulder. "Hey, Elle!"

"Hey, Good-Looking!"

"Get your own," Spencer laughed and kissed his husband. Derek pinched Spencer and turned to Elle. "Staying for dinner?"

"No, I got a date."

Derek wolf-whistled.

Spencer shoved him in the house. "Go on. Ella-bean is watching Angelina. Clooney's locked in the laundry room for tearing apart a tissue box and dinner is in the Crock Pot."

"Okay, Pretty Boy."

Elle's heart swelled a little at the tenderness between the two. Derek's hand rose from Spencer's waist to his stomach.

She raised her eyebrow. "All right, I'm going to go before I die from mushiness over load."

Derek laughed. "Have fun." He slid inside.

"Let me know when the next one is due," she whispered.

"How did you know?" Spencer asked.

"I'm still a profiler."

He blushed. "I'm ten weeks along."

She smiled. "Congratulations. I'll take Ella if you want."

"We'll have to see." He bent and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for taking her today. Enjoy your date."

"I will."

She walked back to her car, pausing to glance back inside. She could see Derek hoist Ella in the air, while Spencer stood to the side, hands on his hips, laughing.

Smiling, she got in her car and started it. Nodding to herself, she glanced skyward. "You know, Dad, this was worth living for."


	9. Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own it. As it is, I don't really know how this one came out because I'm more a Criminal Minds fan than a NCIS one. But I thought there wasn't enough Tony/Gibbs moments, so I tried.

Morning

Tony sighed and snuggled closer to the heat source next to him. Strong arms wrapped around his body and pulled him much closer.

"Mmm…"

"I know you're awake."

"Jethro…" Tony nuzzled the bare chest and slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Late."

"Why are you still in bed?"

"To be with you."

He smiled. "What about your son?"

"_My_ son? He's your son too." Jethro poked him. "And Leo is, miraculously, still asleep." He kissed Tony's temple. "Spencer must have wore them out yesterday."

"Hmm… You wore me out last night."

Jethro laughed and rolled them so Tony was on top. Tony laughed and sat up, his knees on either side of Jethro's waist. He ran his hands up his husband's ribs, tweaking his nipples, playing with his chest hair. Jethro rested his hands on Tony's waist, letting the younger man play. His thumb rubbed circles on Tony's hip. He focused on the C-section scar.

"How's Spencer holding up?"

Tony grinned and stretched out on top of Jethro, resting his chin on the older man's sternum. "Don't tell him, but he's starting to show." He sighed. "He looks good pregnant."

Jethro kissed him. "You were gorgeous pregnant." He stroked Tony's back. "I wanted to fuck you into the mattress."

Tony groaned. "I wanted you to, but those damn shots."

"Hmm…" Jethro pulled Tony up to kiss him, hard and hungry. The Italian moaned into the kiss and ground his hips against Jethro's. He broke the kiss as a calloused hand wrapped around his hard-on.

"Oh God…" He dropped his head on Jethro's shoulder, thrusting into the hand. Jethro's other hand slipped around Tony's waist, fingers sliding into the younger man's crack. Tony whimpered, thrusting between the two stimuli.

"Come for me, Tony…"

"Jethro…"

His back arched as he came, pressing against Jethro. Fingers trailed up and down his spine as he panted against Jethro's neck. "Mmm… that was good."

A babbling erupted from the baby monitor.

"Just in time."

Tony groaned and rolled off Jethro, onto his back. Chuckling, Jethro climbed out of bed and walked into the en suite bathroom. Tony jerked at the cool sensation on his stomach and opened his eyes. Blue eyes smiled down at him before Jethro bent and kissed Tony's forehead.

They both turned towards the baby monitor as Leo began singing to himself. The singing changed to his morning chant.

"Papa! Daddy! Breakfast! Papa! Daddy! Breakfast!"

They both smiled. Tony rolled out of bed as Jethro threw boxers and sweatpants at the younger man. Tony yanked them on and shuffled down the hall to get Leo. Jethro hung outside the room.

Leo smiled and reached for him when Tony carried him out of the nursery. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Jethro took Leo and kissed his forehead. "Good morning." He smoothed back Leo's tangled hair. He had Tony's hair, but his blue eyes. And that DiNozzo smile.

He carried him down the stairs, passing photos of the team, Leo with Abby and McGee. Leo and Ella, Tony and Jethro. Jethro, Shannon and Kelly.

"Stop!"

Tony was already at the bottom of the stairs. He paused and looked up. Leo leaned across Jethro, putting his hand on the picture of Kelly. He smiled up at his Daddy. "Kelly."

"Yes, Leo, that's Kelly." Jethro swallowed. "She's your big sister."

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No… she play with me!"

Tony's eyes widened. "Oh my God…"

Jethro jerked his head in Tony's direction. Tony gaped. "The other day, over the monitor. He was talking to himself, I thought, but he said… I think he was talking to Kelly."

Leo chose that moment to kiss the picture. "Kelly."

Jethro glanced at Leo, at the picture and back up the stairs. "We put the nursery in her old room." He smiled. "I think… she's watching over him."

Tony leaned against the staircase.

Stroking Leo's hair, Jethro bounced him and walked down the stairs. He wrapped his other arm around Tony. "I made my peace with that a long time ago. We said we would tell him about them someday, that he would know."

"Yes…"

He kissed Tony. "What do you think?"

"I think he has Ella and Spencer's new baby, and his playmates at daycare. He has us and apparently, he has Kelly and probably Shannon too." Tony smiled. "He's got a whole lot of people looking out for him and, because he's got our genetics, it's probably a good thing he's got someone… extra watching over him."

"Breakfast!"

"God, you are so my child!" Tony laughed and took Leo into the kitchen. Jethro glanced up the stairs at the one picture. He winked. "Thanks."


	10. You Look Good In My Shirt

On Live Journal, someone commented on Elissa-Dido's Pantsed (on this website too) about how Spencer looks adorable in Derek's clothes. So... that spawned this.

Don't own Spencer, Derek, Clooney or anything else recognized from _Criminal Minds_. "You Look Good in My Shirt" belongs to Keith Urban and _Angelina Ballerina _is also owned by someone else. Ella-bean and the baby are mine.

You Look Good in My Shirt

Derek leaned against the door as he turned the knob with his key in it. The door creaked open on the mess that was their great room. Ella and Clooney's toys were scattered across the carpet, files cluttered the coffee table and magazines overflowed the side tables.

Spencer was six months pregnant- not much cleaning was getting done.

He smiled at the sight that really greeted him. Ella was sitting on the couch in front of Spencer, leaning against his chest. He was curled around her, his head on the couch pillow, hair falling in front of his face.

Ella grinned when she saw him and raised a finger to her lips.

"Hey, Ella-bean," he murmured, bending down and lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Papa sleeping," she whispered.

"I see."

Shifting Ella to his hip, Derek glanced down at his husband. Spencer's clothing was too tight and rather than buying maternity clothing, he simply raided Derek's closet. He was currently curled up in one of Derek's Northwestern sweatshirts.

Derek set Ella on the floor. She turned around and sank to her butt, focusing on her television show. He carefully sat on the edge of the couch, stroking Spencer's hair away from his face. "Hey, Pretty Boy…"

"Mm… Derek."

Spencer rolled onto his back and stretched. One of his hands automatically settled over his stomach. Derek's wrapped around his. "How are you?"

Spencer smiled. "We're fine." He reached up, wrapping long fingers around Derek's collar. His eyes were still half-lidded with sleep as he pulled Derek down for a kiss. After, Derek pulled back a hair's breath. "Ella's still with us."

Spencer's whimpered and rested his forehead against Derek.

"Babe…" Derek kissed him. "You look good in my shirt."

"You should show your appreciation."

Derek chuckled. "Has Ella eaten?"

Spencer nodded. "Eaten, bathed and in her pajamas." He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Waiting for Daddy to get home."

"Stay put."

"But I want my ice cream…"

"I'll bring it. Once I put her in bed." Derek got off the couch and bent down. "Come on, Ella-bean, bedtime."

"No." She scooted away from him. "Angelina."

"Ella, that was our deal. You got to stay up until Daddy got home." Spencer reminded.

She shook her head and got out, hiding behind the couch. There was a yelp and Clooney ran out and hid under the coffee table.

Derek rounded the corner, arms crossed over his chest. "Ella Corinne."

Her lower lip trembled and she stuck her face against the couch.

Spencer shook his head. "She missed her n-a-p today."

"Why?"

Derek's eyes never left Ella as she slumped to the floor.

"I put her down, but she didn't sleep."

"Ah. Aren't you tired, Ella-bean?"

"No!" She pounded the couch.

"I think you are…"

"No!" She flipped onto her stomach, pounding the carpet with her fists.

"Oh, Ella…" Derek wrapped his arms around her, trapping her against his chest.

"Nonono…" Unable to move her arms, she thrashed her head. "No, Daddy!"

"El-la-la." Derek rocked her, carrying her up to her room. "El-la-la…"

Spencer groaned and tried to rock himself off the couch. She was getting clingy. Part of the reason she wouldn't sleep was because she started screaming whenever he put her down.

From the sound of it, Derek wasn't having much luck. But Derek laid her down, shut the door and came back downstairs.

"Is she okay?"

"You know she is." Derek lounged on the couch. Spencer leaned back against him, head on his shoulder. "She'll cry herself out."

He sighed. "I know…"

Derek kissed Spencer's temple. "I love you in my clothes."

"I love your clothes. They smell like you."

"Hmm… Sexy…" He nuzzled Spencer's neck, gently nipping.

"Derek…"

"I know…" Derek sighed and pulled back. Spencer was so sensitive that almost any physical contact was too much for him. He settled for stroking his husband's arm through the sweatshirt. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Guess who came back to the BAU?"

"Did they pull someone else out of retirement?"

"No, she's just consulting for this one case."

"Elle?" A smile split Spencer's face.

"Mm-hmm." Derek kissed his temple. "She stopped in to see me. Wants to meet for dinner, see you and Ella." Derek squeezed his husband.

Ella was named after Elle, mostly because Elle was the one who had gotten Spencer to the hospital and stayed with him until Derek could make it there. They had been damn lucky she had been visiting and volunteered to visit with Spencer during the last case.

"She stepped back into our lives at just the right moment," Derek murmured.

"What she think about your transfer?"

"She got it, I think." He growled. "Garcia says Hotch's been askin' 'bout you."

"And?"

"She shoved the picture of pregnant you holding Ella in his face."

"The one where we're waving at you?"

"Your profile? Yeah." Derek grinned. "I like that one."

"He was hitting on me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I like my job too, so I didn't hit him."

Spencer laughed and yawned. "All right…" He yawned wider. "Come on. There's a pair of your sweatpants with my name on them and then I want to cuddle in bed."

Derek raised his brows. "Am I ever going to see some of my clothing again?"

"I don't know. Probably once the baby is born and it all just falls off me."

"Pretty Boy, that's what got you knocked up in the first place."


	11. The Science Behind It

Disclaimer: I don't even own all the science behind this. Part of it comes from the Second Kink Meme on Live Journal. The direct link is delicious . com /criminalmindskinkmeme/pairing%3Amorgan%2Freid (the story is Aren't You Kind Of Glad We Did) and the other stories on it are awesome too. Some are mine.

The Science Behind It

"Aren't you so _cute_?"

Spencer's eyes shot open. "If you didn't put it there, don't touch."

Abby pulled her hand away from Spencer's baby bump. "How about I'll show you mine if you show me yours?"

His eyes flicked down. He bit his tongue, then slowly opened his mouth. "Twins?"

"Yes! That's why I'm so big, even though I'm only five months."

"You're Abby, aren't you?" He groaned when she nodded. "I'm sorry for snapping."

"It's all right. I get it." She sat down next to him. "Tony says you're eight months with your second."

"Yes. I'm Spencer Reid-Morgan."

"Spence. So, who is your first?"

"Ella." He pointed to the bi-racial toddler in purple. "The one snuggling up to Jethro. She's Leo's _bestest_ best friend."

"I taught him that." Abby said proudly, resting her head on his shoulder.

Spencer laughed, then winced. "Oh, Livi, don't pummel Papa."

"Livi?"

"Short for Olivia. My Olivia Jean."

"That's cute. Tim and I can't decide on names."

"Tony said you liked Morticia?"

"From the Addams' Family!"

He chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

Abby's eyes zeroed in on Derek, kneeling in front of Spencer. Spencer smiled and ran a hand over his husband's head. "I'm well and my next shot isn't for another two hours."

Derek rose, leaning over to kiss Spencer's forehead.

"But…" The genius turned puppy-dog eyes on his husband. "We're hungry." He pointed to Abby and himself.

"I'll bring a few plates."

Abby frowned when he walked away. "I'm not hungry."

"Once he brings the food, you will be."

Tony plopped down on Abby's other side, Leo on his lap.

"Auntie Abby!" Leo hugged his 'aunt' and patted her bump. "Babies."

"Yes, Leo."

He reached across to pat Spencer's baby bump. "Baby Livi."

Spencer grinned. "Yes, Leo. That's baby Livi."

He returned to Tony's lap, putting his hands on his papa's six pack. "Baby?"

"Nope, you're my only baby!" Tony crushed Leo against his chest, peppering the boy's face with kisses. Not wanting to risk his health (or any potential future child's), Tony had his womb removed at his doctor's suggestion. It really would be just Leo for him and Jethro. And Leo was more than enough. "My only one, forever and ever!"

Leo giggled and tried to escape his papa's kisses, but Tony held tight. He eventually reduced Leo to pants as the boy spread across Tony's lap.

"Jethro, I think I wore out our kid!"

"Silly Papa!" Leo crawled up Tony, resting against his chest and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

Abby glanced between the two men. "Okay, now I know two of you. Someone explain to me how men become pregnant."

"In idiot's terms, Spencer."

Spencer stuck his tongue out at Tony and rested his hands on the swell of his belly. "Men do produce estrogen, just like women have testosterone. Some men have a little more estrogen than others, about 5% of the male population."

"Why do they all seem to live in DC?" Abby interrupted.

"The best doctors are in DC, don't interrupt," Spencer shoved an olive into his mouth. "Mmm… Anyway, that 5% have internal female reproductive organs… um… a uterus and one ovary and can _become_ pregnant. You follow?"

"50% less chance of getting knocked up," Abby grinned.

"And getting knocked up is the easy part," Derek muttered.

Spencer playfully smacked his partner. "Yes, but after that men don't have all the necessary hormones to carry to term. You have to either be trying or catch the pregnancy early on and start hormone injections. Or be part of the lucky .01% that can carry for a while. Like me. I was nearly... eleven weeks with Ella before I had to start the shots. Most men can't carry past... eight weeks without the injections."

"Jeth and I caught it at seven," Tony rocked Leo. "Puking my guts up for a week tipped us off. Do remember that kit I had when I was carrying Leo?"

Abby nodded.

"Yeah."

"So on top of the normal pregnancy routine, men also get these injections, which totally messes with our systems. I'm twice as emotional as usual. Last week, I cried because I couldn't pick Ella up and put her in her high chair."

"But when he sprained his shoulder and couldn't lift her, he happily let me do everything," Derek smiled. "He's incredibly sensitive right now, but female hormones in a male body kind of messes with normal body functions."

"Yet another reason I'm perfectly happy with just Leo." Tony kissed his son's head. "Being horny and unable to get it up made me the nastiest person in the room."

"Oh my God, so no sex?" Abby gasped. "I would die."

Spencer smirked and leaned against Derek, who was sitting on the arm of the couch. "There are ways around it, you just have to be creative and patient."

"Which Tony is not. Patient that is." Jethro bounced Ella on his hip. "You five are going to break my couch."

"Anyway, in about another three weeks, my body will go into labor. Basically I get early labor contractions. But the male body was never intended for active labor."

"No where for the baby to go," Abby pointed out.

"Exactly," Spencer nodded. "So I'll have my C-section. They'll take Olivia out and sew me up and after that the hormones will slowly stop."

"Slowly?"

"You take a less concentrated dose over an… eight-week period, I think." Spencer frowned. "Maybe six, to wean your body off the heavy doses. In the beginning, the concentration gets stronger too."

"It's six, babe," Derek reminded. "Six more weeks of no sex, just like a woman."

"Wait, what?"

Spencer glanced at Abby. "You're going to have stitches. You aren't going to want sex for a few weeks."

"Oh, you don't know Abby," McGee said.

"Did you know this, Tim?" Abby demanded.

"Yes, and so do you," he reminded his wife.

"I do? I do. I remember now."

Spencer wrinkled his nose. "I hate pregnancy brain."

"I love it. Makes me feel as if I could possibly, maybe, be as smart as you," Derek laughed.

Abby glanced at the plates Spencer was grazing from. "You know, I am hungry."

"Told you."

Derek rolled his eyes and returned to the serving tables for more food.

"What about breastfeeding?" she asked around a mouthful of grapes.

"No," the four gay men replied.

"The hormones all go towards the baby. There aren't enough to develop breasts _and_ lactate in the time frame."

"Plus, that would mean more hormones," Tony pointed out. "And a longer period of abstinence."

"Generally there are women who pump and donate, so male-born babies aren't robbed of the antibodies found in human breast milk," Spencer said. "Doctors recommend that for three weeks, then switching to formula."

"Or, be like Leo and reject breast milk, go straight to formula." Tony made a face at his son. "Then get sick all the time for the first year of your life."

"Told you…"

"Jethro, don't go there."

"This is making my brain hurt," Abby rubbed her forehead.

"Wouldn't worry about it too much, Abs," Jethro said.

"Unless you're planning on getting Probie knocked up."

"Poe-bee!" Leo clapped his hands.

"Rrr…" Ella rolled the 'r'.

"Wow!" Abby sat up. "Where'd she learn that?"

Spencer blushed; Derek coughed. "Spencer rolls the 'r' in Derek when he's in the mood."

"Rrrr…" She laughed and flung herself back against Jethro's chest.

Spencer reached up, tickling the soles of her feet. "Rrr…"

"Grr…" Leo bared his teeth at his papa, prompting Tony to growl back.

And it deteriorated from there.


	12. My Baby

Disclaimer: I don't own Spencer or Derek, but Ella-bean and Livi are. And I think they're soooo cute.

My Baby

Derek leaned against the doorframe, watching Spencer rock Olivia. She looked like a ragdoll in his arms, one arm and one leg flopping against his forearm. Her skin was a few shades darker than his; both their girls had milk chocolate skin.

Spencer hummed as he rocked her, her gaze focused on him.

"My Livi…" He lifted her so she rested against his shoulder, so he could turn his face to kiss her fuzz. With her that close, he took a took breath, taking in her scent. His eyes closed as he rested his cheek against her head.

"I love you," he murmured.

Derek straightened and gently knocked on the door. Spencer half-opened his eyes. "Come in."

He wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and rocked with him. Putting his chin on the genius's free shoulder, he breathed in Spencer's scent of coffee and baby powder.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Spencer breathed.

His mind flipped back to when Ella was born, of the same image. Spencer cradling her in his arms, patting her back, in total awe of the being that he had carried and given birth to. Derek had been amazed by his husband and daughter. And they were _his_.

"Ella settled in?"

"Yeah…" Derek's breath brushed against Spencer's ear. "Safely tucked in with Floppy in the bed and Clooney keeping watch."

Spencer sighed. "I don't want to put her down."

"I know." He nuzzled Spencer's neck. "But you need rest too."

"I remember when Henry was born, giving JJ advice. Don't bring them to bed with you."

"Yeah?"

"All of it flew out that window when the doctors put Ella in my arms."

He chuckled. "You aren't sleeping in the rocking chair again."

Spencer stepped away and laid Livi in her bassinette. He wound up the stuffed mouse Abby gave her, playing "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes."

"Come to bed, Pretty Boy."

"I'm thirty-one, had two children and you still call me Pretty Boy?"

Derek smiled and brushed Spencer's hair behind his ear. "You'll always be my Pretty Boy." He kissed the lithe man. "I love you."

"Hmm… Love you too." Spencer rested his forehead against Derek's. "Take me to bed."

"With pleasure."


	13. Great Morgan Conspiracy Against Hotch

So, something to make it through the week. And because last Friday's posting was a bit short.

Disclaimer: Still not mine. And there needed to be more interaction between Ella and Penny.

The Great Morgan Conspiracy Against Hotch

"Daddy!"

Derek pushed his chair away from his desk to catch Ella. "Hey, Ella-bean!"

She scrambled into his lap, sitting on one leg. "Like my braids?"

"Very pretty." He tugged one. "Where did you leave Papa?"

She pointed to the hallway, where Spencer bounced Livi on one hip as he talked to Fornell. Livi laid her head on his shoulder, sucking on her fist. Derek grinned as Spencer gestured with his free hand.

"Papa got a trim!"

"I see." He stood up, swinging Ella onto his hip. She squealed and wiggled before wrapping around him. "Monkey!"

"U-ah-u!"

"Spencer, control your child."

Spencer glanced at them out of the corner of his eye. "She's your child too."

"So she is." Derek set her on her feet. Ella leaned against his legs. "Hiya, Uncle Toby."

"Hi, Ella." Fornell knelt down to talk to her.

"Leo's on vay-cay-shun." She frowned. "I miss him."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Spencer nodded and held up three fingers, mouthing 'Three days.'

"Anyway, thank you for your help on the last case." Fornell stood and shook Spencer's hand. "Enjoy your lunch."

The family waved as they turned.

Spencer kissed Derek's cheek when they paused by the door. "By the way, we need to visit Aunt Penny."

"Of course. I haven't had my daily fix either."

"Aunt Pen-pen-pen." Ella hummed to herself as she hit the up button on the elevator.

"Where are we going, Livi?" Spencer tapped the button.

"Up!"

"Very good." He blew a raspberry on her cheek as they stepped in the elevator.

Derek slammed the fifth floor button, reaching for Ella with his other hand. "Hold Daddy's hand, Ella-bean."

She held his hand, swinging their arms and jumping when the bell dinged. "Aunt Penny!" Her arm stretched over her head as she waved.

"My Chocolate Chip."

Ella skipped over and let go of Derek's hand to hug Pen. She rubbed her cheek against the polka-dotted skirt. "How ya doing?"

"I'm good." Pen swung Ella onto her hip. "Uncle Kevin asked me to marry him." She showed Ella the ring.

"Ooo…" Ella turned Pen's hand from side to side, the gem catching in the light.

Derek stuck his hands in his pockets. He had heard all about the engagement- at three in the morning.

"Where's your Papa and Livi?"

Ella waved absently, fascinated with the ring.

"Oh-o."

Derek turned and cringed. Hotch had Spencer and Livi cornered. Spencer held Livi on his hip, turned away from Hotch. He was almost stuttering as he talked to Hotch.

"You got her?"

Pen nodded as Derek stalked down the hall. They had finally figured out why Hotch had become such as ass. He decided he liked Spencer, but Derek made his move first; then Hotch hated Derek.

"Penny wants to see you and Livi." Derek looped his hand through the crook of Spencer's arm. "She has news."

"She's engaged. I know. When you get a phone call at three a.m., I know."

"Come on," Derek gave Hotch a tight smile. "How's Jack?"

"He's fine."

Spencer's eyes flicked between the two men. Livi squirmed in his arms when he held her too tightly.

Then Ella screamed.

Derek didn't know Spencer could move that fast and still hold onto Livi. He scooped Ella onto his other hip, rocking and bouncing. "What's wrong, my lovely Ella-bean?"

She shrugged, reaching up to pet her Papa's hair. Immediately she began humming and babbling again, content and unharmed. In Spencer's other arm, Livi began to squirm and whimper, not wanting to share her Papa.

"Livi, eventually you will have to get over this." Spencer bent and dropped Ella on her feet. He straightened and adjusted Livi on his hip.

Derek blinked when Ella turned to him with a wide smile, arms flung open. "Come on, Daddy!"

When he saw Garcia's grin, he understood.

Ella had joined the Great Morgan conspiracy against Hotch. He laughed and scooped her up, kissing her cheek. She cuddled against him. "Did I do good?"

"You did fantastic."


	14. Christmastime

Disclaimer: I think I own Ella, Livi, Leo, Dahlia and Patrick. But beyond that... I got nothing.

And I'm ending "New Friend" with this segment. However, this is not the complete end. I've got most of another story worked out in a crossover with _House_. Spencer and Derek will be moving to Princeton with Ella and Livi and meet Wilson and House and have more adventures. I'm hoping to have that up soon, so stay tuned.

Christmastime

"Ella, don't push your sister!"

Spencer and Ella glared at each other for a moment before she huffed and returned to Floppy and her tea party. Olivia continued on her adventure in her walker. Spencer shook his head and set out the rest of the soda and juice boxes. Derek chuckled and wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist, kissing the back of his neck. "Man, you are gorgeous."

Spencer leaned back against his husband. "Is that so?"

"Yeah…"

"Auntie Elle!" Ella abandoned Floppy to hug her favorite person in the world. Olivia laughed and scooted around. Elle dropped to her knees and hugged Ella, kissing her all over her face. Ella squealed and wiggled. She licked Elle's cheek and ran back to her bunny.

"Thanks, Ella." Elle wiped her cheek as she stood up. "Hey, lovebirds." She kissed Derek and Spencer's cheeks. "Merry Christmas."

"Spencer promised no facts or statistics today."

Elle laughed. "Who else is coming?"

Spencer straightened. "Penny and Kevin, Tim, Abby and the twins, Jethro, Tony and Leo, Emily is bringing her boyfriend, Ducky, Ziva and Jimmy, JJ, Will and Henry, Rossi, and… HotchandJack."

Derek turned from where he was decorating the tree. "What?"

Spencer flushed and looked at his hands. "It's more for Jack…"

"Babe…" Derek sighed. "I wish you had told me."

"You get all… weird when Hotch is mentioned."

"Well, yeah. The guy was after _my_ husband."

"I'm sorry?"

Derek smiled and hugged Spencer, one hand tangling in soft hair. "Hey, you said it's for Jack." He rocked the younger man. "It'll be fine."

"We're here!" Leo announced, running full tilt towards the tree. "Those for me?"

"One is," Derek crouched. "And one for Ella, Livi, Patrick, Dahlia, Henry and apparently, Jack."

"Who Henry and Jack?"

"New friends," Derek assured and stood up, his knees cracking. "God, I'm getting old."

Tony glanced up. "If you're getting old, what does that make me and Jethro?"

"Don't even answer," Jethro warned, adding two pasta dishes to the table.

"All right! I brought the babies!" Abby set two carriers on the table. Patrick and Dahlia kept on sleeping.

"It still amazes me that they're so blonde," Tony peered in Dahlia's carrier.

"You had to know my hair was dyed."

"Yeah, but blonde?"

Abby playfully shoved him and turned to help Tim carry the two fruit platters.

"What a cute tree!"

"P!" Livi headed for Penny, crashing her walker into Kevin's legs. Penny smiled down at Livi. "Hiya, cutie. Merry Christmas."

She flashed her smile and took off again. Henry dashed in and chased after her, giving her a gentle push before crashing into Spencer's legs. "Love you, Uncle Spence!" He took off after Livi again.

JJ and Will smiled at their sun. JJ hugged Spencer. "We still miss you."

"Yeah, but I'm happy being a stay-at-home dad."

Will clapped Spencer on the shoulder. "Ain't it fun?"

Spencer laughed.

Leo started bouncing off everyone's legs before coming to a standstill by his Aunt Ziva. He held up his arms and she picked him up.

"Ziver, you spoil him," Jethro frowned.

"It's Christmas, Gibbs."

"Speaking of Christmas." Derek put an arm around Penny. "Penelope Garcia, this is Abigail McGee."

"Derek's told me all about you," Penny held out her hand.

"Tony's told me about you."

They stared at each other for a while, then hugged like they were long-lost sisters. Spencer bit his lip. "So, World War III?"

"We'll see," Jethro and Tony glanced at the chattering pair out of the corners of their eyes.

Everyone had a drink in hand and a plate when the last two guests arrived. Jack Hotchner took off his coat and handed it to his father, biting his lip. The eight-year-old shuffled his feet while his father stood stiffly behind him.

Henry was the one who broke the ice, going over to Jack. The five-year-old stuck his tongue out. "I got orange soda!"

Jack laughed and followed Henry to one of the tables. He hugged Spencer. "Missed you."

"It's been a while," Spencer glanced at Derek over Jack's shoulder. "There are some people I'd like you to meet."

"Who?"

Spencer stood up and took Jack's hand. Derek turned in his seat as Spencer led the boy over to the kiddie table where Ella, Floppy and Leo had set up. He crouched down. "Ella?"

She turned and gave her papa her biggest smile. Spencer stroked her curls. "Jack, this is my daughter, Ella Reid-Morgan. Ella, this is Jack."

The three-year-old stood up and hugged Jack. "Hi! This is my Papa and that's my Daddy!" She pointed to Derek, who smiled and waved.

Jack grinned. "Cool."

"And that's my Livi!" She pointed back to the table, where Derek was feeding Olivia. Jack glanced at Spencer. "Mine and Derek's other daughter, Olivia."

Jack walked back over to the table, sitting in an empty chair. "Uncle Derek, can I?"

"I would say yes, but she's about done."

Livi graced everyone with a view of her chewed up food.

Abby leaned over. "Want to hold one of mine?"

Jack glanced at his father, who nodded. Abby held out Dahlia, who was awake and alert now. She gave Jack a gummy smile.

Rossi turned to the unit chief. "Take a seat."

Hotch sat down as Derek unbuckled Livi and bounced her in his lap. Spencer settled back in his chair. Derek draped an arm around him.

Penny rested against Kevin as she talked to Tim. She looked around the room at her family and the members that had been added. The NCIS team, the babies, Kevin, Emily's boyfriend Rick. She smiled and straightened, raising her glass. "A toast!"

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To family."

Tony leaned over and kissed Jethro. Abby and Tim glanced at their twins. Ella came over and climbed into Elle's lap, snuggling against her. Leo clung to his Aunt Ziva. JJ threaded her fingers through Will's.

In the middle of the table, Derek and Spencer raised their glasses, watching their daughters.

Hotch nodded to them and smiled at Jack, happily holding Dahlia.

"To family."

Henry raised a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "And Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"


	15. A New House

Just a quick announcement for everyone following "A New Friend." I've posted another story, "A New House," which follows Spencer, Derek and their girls to Princeton and their interactions with House and Wilson while they're there. If anyone is interested in what happens to the family, check it out.


End file.
